untitled
by tragicmagick
Summary: Hermione is depressed. Involves cutting. Its my first fic, please r/r, let me know if it sucks.
1. The First Cut

Disclaimer: Characters and such belong to the Almighty JK and all of her people and such.  
  
Warning: Self- injury involved  
  
It was around 10:00 p.m. during their Christmas break. Most of the school was gone. In fact all of Gryffindor, except Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had gone home.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the perfect little teacher's pet, thats how everyine thinks of me," she said softly to herself. Hermione was alone in her dark dormitory. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to her again for some reason or another, and she was left to herself.  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm so perfect, no one sees how wrong everything is. All they can see are my grades. No one takes the time to see me," she continued crying quietly, "I wonder why even bother sometimes. I hate myself, I hate my life, I wish everything would just feel better."  
  
And then for some reason Hermione remembered a book. It was about people who self-harmed. She recalled their statements, how it made them feel better. Being so desperate, she searched around the room for something sharp with little luck. She found a safety pin, and picked up her wand. With a few words, it became a knife.  
  
Hermione stared at the brilliant silver edge for a moment. She then looked down at the greenish veins in her wrist. She just touched the blade to the skin at first. Its coolness felt exhilirateing against her warm skin. "One little cut won't hurt," she whispered. And watchd as the blade slipped into her skin.  
  
The pain came into her brain, and numbed away her thoughts. She watched as the blood slowly began to fill in the gap she had created. The knife laid forgooten next to her bed. She was enjoying teh satisfaction, the lack of thoughts.  
  
Hermione let it bleed until it started to heal, forming a scab. Her mind was still pleasantly numb from the experience, and she fell asleep, still in her school robes. 


	2. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: Characters and such belong to the Almighty JK and all of her people and such.  
  
The sunlight shone in onto Hermione's face. Her eyelids gently fluttered open. She was still in her school robes, and trying to remember why. She looked down at her wrist and remembered.  
  
Hermione got up and went over to her mirror. She brushed her hair, and changed into fresh robes. Glancing over at her bed she saw a small pile of presents. "Wow, its Christmas!" she exclaimed to herself. She thought of going to see Ron and Harry, but then she remembered that they weren't talking to her again. She opened her gifts, all of them were from here parents and none too exciting. Most of them were books.  
  
"Does no one understand that I enjoy things other than work, everyone sees me as a damn goody-goody, and maybe I come off that way, but I'm not," Hermione muttered to herself. No one really knows me, she thought, why do I even bother.  
  
Feeling slightly hungry, she headed out of her dormitory, it sounded as though Harry and Ron were still sleeping, so she figured she could have breakfast alone. And she was right, the great hall was empty except for a first year Ravenclaw, who was engrossed in a book. Hermione munched on a bit of toast, and wondered what she was going to do with herself all day.  
  
She decided to take a walk in the snow, and as she left the great hall, she met face to face with Ron and Harry. "Oh great," she thought, "now what." 


	3. Twisted Tricks

Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and anything else wanted all belongs to JK, all I own is my crummy little story line.  
  
A/N: Sorry if my chapters are kind of short, I don't have as much time as I would like to be working on this. And thank you to the two people who reviewed.  
  
Ron looked away, avoiding Hermione's eyes. Harry and Hermione, however, caught each others gaze, they stared for a moment, and then continued on.  
  
"Damn it!" Hermione swore to herself, "I could have just said I was sorry for whatever it was and made up and we'd all be talking again. How stupid am I?" Hermione forgot that she was planning to go for a walk, and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower. She reached to empty common room, its fire dancing in the fire place, but she did not want to stay here…Ron and Harry might be back soon, so she went to her empty dormitory. It was strange being in here alone so much, usually Pretty Parvati and Lovely Lavender were coming in and out, discussing their social lives and boyfriends.  
  
"But no one notices me," thought Hermione, "And anyone who does thinks, well she is a book worm, and a teacher's pet with no personality, why bother."  
  
Then an idea came into her head, "Maybe I could to something to change that," she said to herself, " I could do something nasty, play a mean trick. Oooh, this could be fun, this could be very fun"  
  
Hermione hoped the library would be open, she remembered that there were a few magical prank books, and hoped that they had a few good ideas for her to use. Fortunately, Madam Pince had not gone on vacation this year, and the library was open. Hermione walked in like usual, looking as though she just wanted a quiet place to study and read.  
  
She found a book that looked promising, Twisted Tricks: A Guide to Laughing at Their Expense. She opened it up and began reading. Right away she found one that would be perfect to pull on Harry and Ron. "Where am I going to get the things I need?"  
  
Hermione realized that she could ask Dobby, he got days off, and she could give him the money and a list of what she needed.  
  
Hermione headed to the painting that hung over the entrance of the kitchen and tickled the pear. Up entering she was greeted by offers of tea and food, but she found Dobby. He was wearing flannel pants, a Weasley Sweater, a green sock, a Christmas sock, and a silver bow tie. "Dobby, I was wondering if on your next day off you could pick up some things for me at Hogsmeade? I need them for a project I'm doing."  
  
"Surely, Miss Hermione," said Dobby, "Dobby is having his day off tomorrow he can get them then."  
  
"Thank you so much Dobby," Hermione answered, she gave Dobby a list and some money. "Can you leave them in my dormitory when you get back?"  
  
"Of course. It was nice of you to see me, Can Dobby get you anything before you leave?" said Dobby with a looked on his face like 'Please let me wait on you please please?'  
  
Feeling like he'd be hurt if she said no, Hermione said, " I'll have a cup of tea then." She took her tea, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to start planning her trick. 


	4. Preparations

A/n: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I have several chapters written and if my computer behaves I will get them up tonight.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the day in her dormitory plotting for the next day. She had everything worked out.nothing could go wrong with her brilliant plan.  
  
She avoided Harry and Ron the next day. It wasn't too hard to do with them angry at her. "It will be better tomorrow," she said quietly to herself, "they may still be angry with me, but at least I'll have gotten them good."  
  
Sometime after dinner, Hermione went up to her dormitory and found everything she had asked for. She quickly ran to the owlery and wrote a quick note in what she hoped looked like Hagrid's handwriting inviting Harry and Ron down for some tea. She tied it to a handsome school barn owl and then rushed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione quickly found a chair facing the fireplace where Harry and Ron wouldn't notice her. She waited for nearly a half an hour and then she heard them talking rather loudly, seconds later, their voices disappeared through the portrait hole. She ran up to her dormitory and grabbed a large bag labeled Zonko's.  
  
After run back down the stairs to go up another flight she was in Harry and Ron's dormitory. She rushed around setting up spells and emptying her bag for about fifteen minutes. Then she set up one last spell and made her way back to the empty common room. Now all she had to do was wait. 


End file.
